Cruelty, inhumanity and degradation
Article 5. No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. Ban and moderate * banishment, Marc Riddell, Fri Oct 22 15:34:15 UTC 2010 ** ... banishment from something, whether it be from a working project or a country, means that person is being openly, or even surreptitiously, destructive of the body, the substance, of the project or country, not merely being critical of it. Limits on sanctions * restrictions on punishment, Milos Rancic, Sat Apr 9 12:46:12 UTC 2011 ** there should be limits on sanctions. For example, I think that we should limit all non-spam as well as some troll-like behavior blocks to, let's say, two years. All civilized places on Earth have restrictions on punishment system if it is about minor offenses. And our system is dealing with minor offenses, as all major offenses should be handled by judicial systems. And that's Board's job, too. Banned and/or blocked * Incomplete list of banned English Wikipedia users (58 A4 pages) * Simple English Wikipedia blocked IP addresses and usernames * Simple English Wikipedia blocked open proxies External links * How many violations in Wikipedia to get blocked indefinitely? You can get blocked for ZERO violations (2011 03 09) * The Governance Model of Wikipedia: A review of Wikipedia's popular practice of blocking and banning adversarial editors (2009 01 27) * UK Department of Health banned from Wikipedia (2008 02 28) * Community Exile (2005 02 09) Humor * Encyclopedia Dramatica: List of banned users Human rights On December 10, 1948 the General Assembly of the United Nations adopted and proclaimed the Universal Declaration of Human Rights .... Following this historic act the Assembly called upon all Member countries to publicize the text of the Declaration and "to cause it to be disseminated, displayed, read and expounded principally in schools and other educational institutions, without distinction based on the political status of countries or territories."http://www.un.org/en/documents/udhr/index.shtml ; Preamble Whereas recognition of the inherent dignity and of the equal and inalienable rights of all members of the human family is the foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world, ... the advent of a world in which human beings shall enjoy freedom of speech and belief and freedom from fear and want has been proclaimed as the highest aspiration of the common people, Whereas it is essential, if man is not to be compelled to have recourse, as a last resort, to rebellion against tyranny and oppression, that human rights should be protected by the rule of law, ... Whereas the peoples of the United Nations have in the Charter reaffirmed their faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person and in the equal rights of men and women and have determined to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, ... Whereas a common understanding of these rights and freedoms is of the greatest importance for the full realization of this pledge, Now, Therefore THE GENERAL ASSEMBLY proclaims THIS UNIVERSAL DECLARATION OF HUMAN RIGHTS as a common standard of achievement for all peoples and all nations, to the end that every individual and every organ of society, keeping this Declaration constantly in mind, shall strive by teaching and education to promote respect for these rights and freedoms and by progressive measures, national and international, to secure their universal and effective recognition and observance ... Article 1. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Article 5. No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. Article 28. Everyone is entitled to a social and international order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration can be fully realized. Article 29. (1) Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. (2) In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. (3) These rights and freedoms may in no case be exercised contrary to the purposes and principles of the United Nations. Article 30. Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any ... group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace